Sweet Agony
by CharlieBarkin44
Summary: Evan Bourne goes to TNA and leaves Eve to defend for herself in wwe. Will she keep her love for him when Cody Rhodes gets involved? Evan/Eve/Cody love triangle.
1. I promise

_I searched the hotel; running my hands threw my hair as time passed. I __**couldn't **__find him. I looked everywhere. Where could he be? Maria, Mickie, Layla, nobody knew. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the lobby. Could he already have left? No, he wouldn't without saying goodbye! Would he? _

As all these thoughts ran through my head, I bumped into him---Evan Bourne. His frustrated face turned into a smile when he looked down at me. He always said even at his darkest points, I was the sunlight to the dark. My face was relived to still see him here.

"Hey Eve, just the girl I was looking for." Evan said, with a happy tone covering the sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, I was just looking for you to! Where have you been?" I said, voice cracking.

"I've been—around. Just follow me." He said, smiling fading into a look of seriousness. I **hated** that.

He turned—expecting me to follow—and went to the elevator. It was only us on the elevator and it was a silent trip up to the 17th floor. The annoying music echoed through my empty, silent head. He didn't look at me, but stared at the ground. Probably thinking of a story to explain to me. I knew something was going to happen, the rumors had to be true. Evan Bourne was **going to TNA**. The elevator stopped after what seemed like forever. He got out without saying a word and again, I followed.

"Room number 234" he said, remembering his room number. "Right here." He said, sliding the key into his door, opening it. I followed him in, and he closed the door behind me.

"Sit down, honey." He said putting all of his stuff down. I took a seat on the sofa in the room and waited for him to join me. He did.

"I'm guessing you have heard the rumors haven't you?" He stared at the ground; he would not meet my eyes for some reason.

"Yes, I have. They are everywhere!" I said, keeping my voice normal.

"Did you already find out the outcome?" He said, glancing up a few times but not keeping the contact.

"No, that's why I wanted to see you. What's happening?" I said, unreadable.

"Well" He paused, "After this week of Raw, Vince is making this storyline where I'm going to backstab the wwe roster and trash it, then go to TNA. It kind of sucks."

"But isn't that what you wanted? You said yourself Vince isn't giving you that push you need, and you know it's true! I guess TNA would be better for you…."

"Yeah, but there's one thing TNA could never give me that wwe can, and that's a girl like you. I love you so much, and I don't know if I can leave you behind." He said, meeting my gaze now.

My face lit up "I got an idea! How about---"He cut my off

"No, no, no, a thousand times no!"

"What?! You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do. You were going to ask me if you could come with me."

I was paranoid. He always knew what I was thinking. I could never get away with anything. "So? What's wrong with that idea?"

"Your whole life you wanted to be a wwe diva. You are at the top of your career right now; your life's dream is just beginning. If I took you away from that, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"A good one?" I said, my voice joking but he didn't take it as humor.

"I'm not taking you with me. You're **staying**."

I crossed my arms against my chest, trying to pout, but I knew Evan didn't fall for the fake pout.

"I'm not changing my mind, Eve. It's better for you to stay here and you know it."

"Where ever you are is where ever it's better for me." I tried to convince him to take me.

"You would get tired of TNA and you know it. Don't let me interfere with your career! I know what's best for you, even if you don't realize it yet." He said, stubborn. There was a long pause where we both stared at each other, studying are thoughts.

"Your right. I'm not giving up. You're not going." He said, reading my eyes thoughts. I **hated **how he could do that.

"Fine. I'm staying and you're going---but I don't like it." I said, anger tint in my tone.

"Thank you, Eve."

His words stung. Him leaving? T-N-A? The words bounced in my head, what would happen to us? "Evan, what's going to happen to you and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were going to be millions of miles apart and never see each other! Maybe on holidays, but there's not that many. How are we going to keep this thing alive?"

He scratched his head and stared into space for a minute, grabbing words and forming a sentence, "Distance only brings people closer," he paused "are love holds no boundaries."

"Okay, seriously Evan, people always say stuff like that! Do you know what happens to those people? They end up heart broke and people laugh at them! Be serious right now."

"I am being serious. I think we can make it. We **shouldn't have contact** because that would only make it hurt more. I think, we should go our separate ways, and one day when the time is right we will be together again."

_One day when the time is right? _Is he joking here?! "When the time is right could take years! I'm not waiting that long!" I was afraid of losing him. He was the love of my life. I could never imagine me loving anyone else. **You can't love two people** and that's a fact!

"It's not going to be years. I wouldn't leave you for that long. Just give me," He paused, thinking, "Give me a year. Just one year and then we will go from there."

_A year? A year without him? Without contact! Only seeing TNA every Thursday, that's not enough! _"A whole year without you is to long!"

"It's either that or two**, pick one**." It came out as more of a threat then mented, I could tell.

"Fine, a year. Just one year though, no more than that!"

"Yes, a year with no contact. Except you can watch me on TNA."

"Just remember, only **one year.**"

He laughed a little, "Yes I know, Eve. And I want you to promise me something and I'll promise you the same thing in return."

"Depends…."

"**I will not date any other girl than you, and you will not date any other guy than me. I will be faithful to you and you will be faithful to me."**

"I could never imagine dating anyone else then you. **I promise**." I said, smiling.

"Good. And **promise **to." We smiled at each other for a long minute, taking mental pictures of each other's faces. I could have stayed like that forever. Then he got up and I copied his action.

"I guess you better be going, Eve. I got to pack some of my things, call a few people, and set everything up for this Thursday." He said, losing thought. You could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Do you need any help?" I asked

"No, I couldn't ask that of you anyways. Just please go, get your mind off things. Tomorrow we will spend the whole day together." He said, assuring. No matter how much I wanted to argue with him so I could help, I could tell he had a lot to think about so I didn't bother.

"Okay, love you." I said, turning, walking to the door. I could feel him following behind.

"Love you to," he said as he opened the door. He kissed me for what was so post to be a quick peck, but he didn't pull away that fast. He rubbed his fingers threw my hair, and then he pulled away unwilling. We both smiled but didn't speak. This kiss took our breath away, so I just left, him closing the door behind me.

The thought of him not being there didn't hurt yet. It didn't because I could never imagine it. He's always been with me and him not being there just **couldn't happen. **I knew it was, but it was just too unreal to feel it yet. I made my way to the elevator, keeping my head down. I could sense no one was by me, so it wouldn't matter anyways. I pressed up on the elevator, my room was on the 19th floor, and waited.

The little light came and the elevator opened, only this time people came out of it, three people. One was tall, baldish, muscular, and with a dirty look on his face. That was obviously the leader of Legacy, Randy Orton. He stood in the middle of the three, glaring at me the second he noticed me. On the right side stood a shorter, not so muscular version of Randy Orton, but he had hair. His face didn't look at me; he just studied Randy's expression towards me. That was obviously Ted Dibiase. He didn't look mad, he looked like he wanted to smile but something—or someone—was preventing that. On the left side of Randy was a shorter, not really muscular, black haired, looking man. That was obviously Cody Rhodes. He looked at me with a blank face, not really anger, hate, love, or anything. Just unreadable. He studied me carefully like Randy. I narrowed out Ted, because he wasn't paying attention to me, and studied Cody and Randy.

"What are you looking at?" Randy said, testing me.

"A couple of gay guys." I said, wishing I had a better comeback, but not having one.

Randy sneered at me, and then he whispered something to Cody. They all started moving out of the elevator, going around me, not stopping their gaze at me as I walked into the elevator. I quickly pushed a level 19 and the 'close door' button. The door shut with my memory remembering the glares of Randys piercing blue eyes, and Cody's blank expression.

Evan always warned me about Legacy, and to stay as far away from them as possible. **Legacy was the enemy **of everyone. They hated everyone but themselves, and that was obvious. I would never want to be in a room alone with them. I shivered at the thought of what they could and **would **do to me—to anyone.

My thoughts were startled with the noise of the elevator when it came to my floor. I jumped a little, but then I realized where I was when the door opened. No one was standing there, and I could see my room clearly from the elevator. I stepped out and headed directly to my door, no one to stop me. Slid the key threw my door and went in. Set my peruse down on the table and collapsed at me couch. I couldn't go any farther. Tear started coming out of my eyes as I ran my head into the pillow.

**He was** **leaving.**


	2. Sweet goodbye but it don't feel right

_Ring Ring Ring Time to wake up!_

My dreamless night was awaken by the alarm clock. I didn't intend to sleep through the rest of the day plus a night. Everything was exactly the same when I woke up. I was in the exact same place—the couch—as when I went to sleep. I could tell I was a mess, the dry tears on my face made my face hard. Crying myself to sleep wasn't what I wanted to do, but it made me feel better.

_10:10am?_ _I've been asleep for 16 hours! _I knew everyone was up—including Evan, the only one that really mattered except Maria. I ran to the mirror to check my appearance, and I **did **look like a mess. I grabbed the brush that was on my dresser and ran it threw my hair. I was low maintenance so after one stroke I looked descent. Nobody really studied my clothes, so I didn't bother changing them. And out the door I went.

My regular pace turned into a sprint for the elevator. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" The familiar voice said. I couldn't think of the person from the top of my head, so my head immediately looked up to see who it was. I was surprised to see Cody Rhodes.

"Oh, sorry!" Was all I could say. I didn't want to make Cody mad because I knew where ever one member of Legacy was, the others were closely behind. Cody made a weird face I have never seen before. He is usually a calm person, but for once I saw a flash of anger shoot across his face.

"You want to know, what I could do to you?" He said, laughing a little at an inner thought. _Where did that come from? It was so random, I mean, what did I do to him? _I backed away a little with a look of fear on my face. He followed me until my back hit the wall; he had me trapped.

"Answer me! Do you know how much **pain **I could cause you? How much suffering, I could make you go through?" He threatened me, but I had no idea what for. His eyes narrowed at me, like he was planning his kill. I could imagine this all happening to someone else, and me watching. I probably looked like a helpless mouse and he looked like a cat about to pounce. I didn't know how to reply and Cody. He got frustrated more and more with the silence and put both of his arms against the wall, blocking any possible way for me to get away.

"God damn it Eve, answer me!" He said, face turning beat red. I didn't have an answer. My mind was racing with different thoughts; I just couldn't wait for this to be over.

"I'm **not **scared of you." I hated the words as soon as they came out. What a stupid thing to say—such a big lie. His dark look turned into a little smirk and my expression was still fear.

"Really? You're not scared of me? I highly doubt that. I could probably **kill **you if I wanted to." The words were true, but I don't know why he would want to. Again, why did this happen? What did I do to him? He wouldn't kill me for nothing, would he? Did I just pick the wrong time to see him or something? Where were Ted and Randy? I need help.

"I doubt you would kill me. I doubt you **can **kill me!" I lied again, and it was obvious to tell I wasn't thinking before I was saying. His smirk turned into a serious look.

"You want to bet?" He said, with a deep voice that didn't sound like his. He was pulling something out of his back pocket when the elevator ring made us both jump. He got off the wall; and backed away from me. I was still trembling because I realized it could have been Legacy. The door slowly opened and my heart pounded hard.  
The door opened and there was only one man I was relieved to see—Evan Bourne. He saw me and Cody by the wall and immediately came to my rescue.

"What's going on Cody?" Evan said, going into protective mode. Cody laughed a little bit.

"Just having a conversation with your little girlfriend about the weather." He said, testing how far Evan would believe him.

Evan could tell Cody was lying by the way my face looked and the sweat coming from me. "Yeah, I thought so." Evan retorted, but Cody knew he was being sarcastic.

"See you around **very soon**, Eve." He said turning his back to me and Evan. "See you soon to, Evan. Oh wait….guess I won't be seeing you around soon. Well, have a good life in TNA, Evan." He said, laughing to himself--a smart ass laugh. After a few seconds he was out of sight. Evan turned to me, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Evan said, hoping I was fine. My face must have looked weary or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine--don't worry." I said, reassuring. He looked me in the eyes, making everything better.

"Then what was that conversation about? What did he say to you?" Evan asked.

My memory was vivid, the words he said to me still echoed, sending chills down my spine. "Well, it was weird. I mean, I just bumped into him heading toward the elevator and I said sorry then he's like, I can kill you you know and I can cause you pain and suffering. It was the weirdest thing! I don't know why he said all of that stuff; it just came out of nowhere. Then you came before he was going to do something, and yeah." His expressions changed from anger to confusion to unreadable. I wish I could hear his thoughts, but I think it's better not to.

"What was he going to do?" Evan asked, anger hidden in his voice.

"I don't really know—and I'm happy I don't know." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well as long as your okay…" he said, "But when I'm gone promise me you'll **stay away from Legacy**."

"Don't worry about that, I would never want to be hanging around them anyways." I said, assuring.

He sighed a sigh of relief and smiled "Good. Now today is our last day together, let's make it count. What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want to do." I said sincerely and smiling. He paused into space, thinking of something to do.

"I have an idea, would you like to go to the beach with me?" He said, voice sounding hopeful.

"Sure! I'd love to." I said, happy.

"Then let's go. We don't need stuff to have fun, just you and me." He said, imagining it as he spoke. I followed him to the elevator. This time, we didn't run into anybody on the way. Nobody was even in the lobby, which surprised me. Evan led me to his car, so I assumed he was driving. He let me turn the station to any station I wanted. The music broke the silence in the car. The music was the only sound, he didn't talk and I didn't bother to. He was still deep in thought. Probably thinking about TNA. At least it wasn't a long ride, so the silence would only last so long.

When we got there, there were only few people on the beach. Instead of going to the beach, Evan led me to a walk path.

"Want to take a walk?" He said, hoping to avoid the fans.

"Sure." I said, willing to do anything with him. How could I say no? It was my last day with him. Knowing that kind of ruined the moment, but I had to put that behind us. If I didn't, it would ruin our whole day together.

We started walking together, and he held my hand. His hands were nice and warm. It made me feel safe inside, he always did. I loved being with him. Such a nice day, the sun showing but not so much where it would be burning.

"Are you going to miss me?" He said voice normal. I wish he would stop bringing it up. It's too early to talk about this—we have all day!

"You know I am, Evan. I love you." He smiled when I said it.

"I know. Don't get into any trouble when I'm gone. I know how you are."

"Yeah, I won't." I said, getting annoyed by the subject.

"Good." He said, voice getting lower. He was thinking too hard.

The walk was quieter then both of us wanted. We just didn't have much to say, I mean what was left? This was our last day together, and we only had 4 more hours together, he had to leave at 3:00pm for his flight to Denver. Our minds were racing. I just wanted to be in his presence. After the walk, we went on the beach. The light hot sand felt nice on my feet. Nobody came up to us and asked us for autographs or anything, so it was nice. There was an open blanket lying on the sand, so Evan and I sat on there. Our bodies laid next to each other, and our head stared at each other. His arms held me lightly. I was exactly where I wanted to be forever. I closed my eyes to savior to moment, and he closed his eyes to. I drifted asleep in his arms.

It was a peaceful sleep, no dreams, no interruptions, just perfection. Everything was always perfect with him. Time flew by faster than it ever has. I woke up to him nudging me.

"It's time to go." He said, still sleepy.

"What? It can't be!" I said, not moving, just wanting to sit there forever.

"Yes, it's 2:30. I need to be at the airport at 3. We need to go." He said, ruining the moment by moving.

"Okay." I said, doubting everything at that moment. Doubting him leaving, doubting _**everything**_.

We got up and walked off the beach. The last thing I remember is how nice the sand felt. It still felt like I was dreaming, but this time it was a **nightmare**.

The airport was the worst part. I helped him with his suitcases, and he didn't talk to me once. He didn't look at me either. I guess he was trying to make this easier for me, but it didn't work. Everyone was staring at us as we walked to the plane. The song "Thunder" was stuck in my head, and it made the moment a lot more emotional. I held his hand for what would be one of the last times for a long time. I never wanted to let go. It was a pretty long walk to the plane, and it was better that way. Every second counted now with Evan. I knew it was the last seconds that would be playing on 'repeat' in my mind for the next year.

The walk eventually ended. We had about two minutes to say goodbye. I gave him the bag I was carrying for him, and he set it down by the others—right next to him.

He looked at me, not knowing the right way to close this, "Well….I guess this is kind of it." His voice sounded confused, but we both knew what was going on.

"Yeah." I said, sad. "I really don't want you to leave." I said, but I knew the statement wouldn't change anything. He already knew what I thought about him leaving.

"I know, I know. But trust me; **it will be a fast year**." He said, lying, but trying to reassure me.

I had to look like I believed him, even thou he probably knew I didn't. "Yeah, I know." I looked down "But I still don't half to like you leaving."

He smiled "I know. I'm going to miss you **soooooo **much." He grabbed my hand when he said it and traced the marks on them.

"I'm going to miss you more then you will miss me." I said, it wasn't so post to be a joke, but it came out like that. I looked back to see his expression, and it was a smile.

"Eve, you have no clue…." He said. The sentence didn't sound right, but I knew what he meant.

_---Everyone on the first class to Denver flight, please aboard the plane---_

He rolled his eyes at the words the speaker said, and I sighed lightly. He gave my hand a quick squeeze, and we both smiled at each other, trying to hide the sorrow. That's so Evan. Trying to make a joke out of a sad situation. **I loved him. **

"Well, I guess I got to go now." He said, obviously trying to make this a slow goodbye but it was kind of hard to do that.

"Yeah. Never forget me, Evan. I'll be waiting right here for you." I said, telling the truth. Looking deep into his eyes, sparkling from the lights.

"Just remember to keep your promise to me. There are no other girls that compare to you. I would never be with anyone but **you.**" He said, serious.

I wanted to cry, but it would ruin the moment. I just held in the tears and my heart that wanted to come out. "I love you. I always did, and always will." I said, not knowing anything else to top the sweet things he could say.

He laughed a little, "I love you more."

_----Last call for first class. Get __**on board**__!!!----_

"You better get going!" I sounded worried, so he wouldn't miss his flight.

He smiled, "I know, I know. Just be safe, Eve. You will see me soon. It will pass. Gosh, I better stop talking!"I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me. It was a kiss with lots of emotion. I could see all our times pass before my eyes, and see what I was going to be missing. With all its glory—it had to end, even if I didn't want it to. He pulled away and I watched him pick up his stuff.

"Be safe." Was all I could say, my voice getting lost.

"I will, you be safe. And **stay away from Legacy**." He said, not looking at me but picking up his luggage, checking his plane ticket, etc. He looked at me quickly when he had all luggage in his hand.

"I will, I will." I promised. There was no point of him even saying that. I would never be hanging around Legacy, and if I did they would **kill **me first.

"I love you. I'm going to miss you. See you…." He said, already walking into the plane. I could tell he didn't want to leave now—but as he said it would work out in the end. Everything does.

"Love you more…." I said, almost in a whisper. He couldn't hear me, but he knew it already. He turned back to smile; then he was out of sight. I sat on the bench by the plane for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to aboard it. It took about 13 minutes; but eventually, the plane took off. I had to see it. It was the last memory I had of Evan, except the kiss and the smile. It would scar my mind until the next time I really saw him in person.

The tears slowly came out. That's when I knew I had to head back to the hotel; before anyone saw me and asked what was wrong. I didn't want to talk about today. I was defiantly going to put today behind me as much as I could.

The car was silent, mostly in deep thought about him and my future here without him. It was going to be easy—if I made it that way. Life is what you make it…right? That's what they say anyways. It didn't believe it. Life is how faith makes it—**like it or not.**


	3. Don't try to level with me

**Day 1 **[without him]-_Boring, long, didn't talk to many people. _

**Day 2 **[without him]- _Talked to Maria a little today. Not much. Don't really want to associate with people—no one to talk to anyways._

**Day 3 **[without him]- _Look above._

**-One week later-**

I was walking down the hallway, heading to see Maria. She's the only one I've really talked to lately. She's the only one that I can talk to about anything. She's like a sister to me. She carries me through the hard times. I was waiting for the elevator to come to my floor. It didn't take long, but when the elevator opened, I got a surprise.

"Vince McMahon? What are you doing here?" I said, there was fear in my voice for some reason. Maybe it was because Vince has this ora, that when you around him you feel intimidated. His face was not the usual unpleasant look thou, it was a smile.

"Hello, Eve. I've got a proposition for you that I think would be good for you, and I think you will like." He said, confidently smiling. He's never been unconfident. Maybe because whatever he says goes, so what's not to be confident about?

I tried to smile, so it wouldn't be awkward. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Eve. The fans love you backstage, and I've seen their reaction when you get into the ring. But you and I know, you are not ready to wrestle. I think with a little help from a **personal trainer **you could wrestle in the ring in no time. If I got you a trainer, would you accept it?"

My eyes got a little wider when he said trainer. I mean, I really didn't want one, but I didn't have a choice. Like I said, when it comes to Vince, you really don't have a choice. I had to lie, and be a good one. "Trainer? That sounds great!" I tried to get the most enthusiasm out of my voice as possible.

His eyes lit up. "Great. Now, which wwe superstar can I put to train you…?" He said. It wasn't a question for me to answer. He was talking to himself again, thinking quickly and hard. I just stood there with a normal, casual look.

He snapped his fingers and made a half smile. "I've got the best trainer for you!" He said, expecting me to like him or something, "How do you feel about **Cody Rhodes**?"

My head almost wanted to scream. I hope my face didn't show the emotion that was inside my head, because if it did, then Vince would have thought I was dying or something. I didn't want to say no—I couldn't say no—but I didn't want to agree!

"Erm…he's okay I guess." I said, trying to hint that I didn't like him and wanted to change to a better superstar.

"Good!" Vince interrupted. "Then that's who it will be. I will inform Cody right after this." He said. He could tell I wasn't excited that it was Cody—and I think that's why he pushed it so hard. He loved to see people unhappy. I'm sure Cody wasn't going to be so pleased with this either. I think Cody might talk Vince out of it. Legacy was always Vince's **favorite. **

"I will call you when I inform Cody, then you to will meet later today." He said, giving me a bitchy smile. He definitely could read my expressions. He was setting up my whole day for me. I guess that isn't such a bad thing. I'd rather be with people then be mopping alone all day. Even if it was Cody Rhodes—and he scares me—who I think rather have me dead than alive.

"Okay, Vince. Well, see you around then." I ended this fast. I turned my back to him, and went back in my room. I could hear him laughing quietly, like he was enjoying this. I sat down on the soft couch, and turned on the television. I was sick of hearing about my life, maybe a reality show would help.

**---****Cody's POV------**

_Ring Ring Ring_

_The phone rang, awakening me from my sleep. _I was in another unpeaceful dream anyways. The phone saved me from the worst part—Randy killing me. Being in Legacy was the best thing that's ever happened in my life, and Randy was a good friend. He understands me—sometimes, kind of, not really—but I need him. Sometimes, he just looks so messed up. It feels like whenever I go to sleep, he's going to kill me or something. But I know he wouldn't do that anyways. I'm just paranoid.

I answered the phone with my free hand, but did not move the rest of my body off the couch. Too exhausted to move. With Legacy, we don't get much time to move.

"Hello?" I said, sounding either dead or asleep.

"Good morning, Cody. Did I wake you?" I would usually answer the phone with an angry tone, but I realized who it was, so I faked a friendly voice.

"Yeah, just it a little. But it doesn't matter; I needed to get up anyways. What's up, Vince?" I said, with a fake friendly tone.

"Well, Cody. How could you feel if I told you you were training one of our divas?" He said, expecting me to be mad or something. I usually would be, but with Vince you always half to be happy, really. If you're not, it just makes him mad.

"I would say, who." I said, hoping it was someone good. It really didn't matter, because whoever it could be, I wouldn't be happy. I hated all the divas. I don't know why, they were all just whores and fakes to me.

"Eve Torres." He said, smiling. I had to laugh to myself; I scared the shit out of her the other day. It was going to actually be **fun **training her. Well, more like messing with her.

"I would say great. She is one of my favorite divas." I lied, but I was a good liar, I had to use the talent somehow.

I could sense his grin increasing on the other end of the phone. "Great. When can you meet her to train?" He said eager.

A grin ran across my face, I couldn't wait to mess with her. Plus, I knew she hated me—that made it the best. "Right now, if that's okay with you and her."

"Right now would be great! She will meet you at…" He paused, thinking of an open gym. "The hotel gym." I guess that's the best he could come up with.

"Great. Tell her I'll be there." I said, my tone sounded eviler then I wanted it to.

"Will do. Well, have a nice day Mr. Rhodes. Bye." _Click. _

I jumped off my couch, and got dressed. Black Legacy shirt, red shorts, knee pads, elbow pads, and my van shoes. I ran a brush threw my hair, and I was ready. My cell beeped. I got a text from Ted.

Ted- 'what are you doing today, when can I see you?'

Me- 'I'm going to go train a diva right now; I'll call you when I'm done.'

Ted- 'Train a diva? Lmfao, who's the poor diva?'

Me- 'Ha, Eve Torres. I can't wait to mess with her! I'll probably scare her.'

Ted- 'Sucks for her. You would scare me to, Cody. You do scare me….lolz'

Cody- 'Shut up!'

Ted- 'What should I tell Randy?'

Cody- 'The same thing I told you!!! No, just tell him I'll call him later.'

Ted- 'K, good luck. She's going to need it more than you will thou.'

Cody- 'Ha-ha, I know. TTYL.'

I put my phone in my bag, and left the room—heading for the gym. I hated how every day, Ted and Randy had to know what I was doing, where I was going, and how long I was going to be there. I didn't have a personal life anymore. They always know what I'm thinking; I half to tell them. Legacy had its good affects, and some bad ones. But it was worth it in the end—that's what Randy says.

Everyone was staring at me as I passed them. I could hear the whispers. Everything was negative against me. I was use to it now—I feed off negativity. I really wasn't such a bad person, but they didn't need to know that. They wouldn't **believe **it. I ignored the words and the stares, and made my way into the gym.

No one was in there. I know Vince, and Vince reserved it for just me and Eve. I guess it would be better—no one to see me mess with her. No one to defend her or help me. No more Evan! Yes, yes, yesssss! There is no more protective boyfriend to protect her anymore! I could do whatever I want, say whatever I want, and no one would be in my way anymore. This made my day.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. That could only be one person—Eve. She came into, looking fragile and beautiful. Wait. Did I just call **her **beautiful? Ah, whatever. I guess I'm just being too nice today. Anyways, she looked intimidated by me, like I was going to bite her. I wasn't going to bite…to hard.

"You look scared." I called out, smirking like the dick I was.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, so cut your crap." She said, not looking at me. I could tell she was lying, you could tell every one of her thoughts by the expressions she had one her face.

"Whoa, that's a new one! What did I do?" I said, acting so innocent in a sarcastic way.

She rolled her eyes as she put her bag by my stuff. She walked into the ring, and I watched. Probably looking like I was going to attack her the second she had a foot in the ring. I kept my distance from her when we were in the ring.

"So I'm here, teach me something." She said, obviously being a smart ass. I made a face like 'Whoa, calm down, quit being so defensive' and that's exactly how I felt.

"Whoa, don't just expect me to teach you something—"she cut me off.

"I didn't expect you to do anything but be a jackass." She smiled at her comment. What happened to her? She was so _weak _last time I saw her.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to teach you anything until you show me what you can do." I said, rolling my eyes at her. I really did want to kill her now. I hated people who acted like this.

Her expression changed, but I could tell she didn't trust me. She was still being defensive.

"Oh, okay I guess." She showed me she could make a few holds, do a few flips, do a dive off the top ropes, and the basic stuff. I wasn't really paying close attention, because I did not care—and she knew that.

"There, that's all I know." She said, pushing the hair out of here face.

"Great. Well, that's enough training for this week." I said, laughing to myself. She looked really angry, that's exactly what I wanted.

"Why did I come here if you weren't going to teach me anything?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Vince made us. If he asks, yeah I taught you some more and just a few more trainings and you'll be ready to be an 'in right performer'."

She raised one eyebrow. "We have to stay here a little bit longer anyways. If we ended this 'training' so fast, Vince would be suspicious of us."

Sadly, she was right. No matter how badly I wanted to leave—we couldn't leave yet. "I guess you're right. Well, you can stay here and do whatever you want, and I'm going to read wwe magazine."

I left the ring, and pulled out a chair by the table. I could sense her still watching me like 'what the hell?'. I didn't care; I ignored her like I would anyone. I pulled out the latest issue of wwe magazine and sat there, reading. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her. She was close to me now—out of the ring. She was writing. I could not see the words from across the table, but there was a lot on the page. I lowered the magazine so I could see half of her face.

"What are you writing about?" I said, snooping. She glanced up at me and glanced back at her book.

"You don't need to know." Eve said, ignoring me.

"Oh, that's a little cold." I said, almost wanting to break into a laugh. I got up, but she didn't notice. "Then I guess I'll just have to read it for myself." I said, grabbing the book out of her hands and sprinting away from her, opening the book trying to read it.

She got up "HEY! Put that down!" She said, as she was trying to get the book back from me. I turned to a random page and started reading it out loud, with a tint of laughter in my voice.

"The girl couldn't take life anymore. She pulled out a knife and started up her arm with it. Inch by inch, she knew she only had moments left. The blood felt good to her." My once playful voice turned into a voice of guilt. I closed the book fast and let her have it. She snatched it out of my hands. For once, I actually felt bad.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was—like that." I said, trying to sound caring.

She didn't respond. I couldn't see her face, either. Her back was turned to me, almost like she was paralyzed. I would have probably thought she was dead, if it wasn't for the breathing movement. I walked around her, and she didn't move. When I was right in front of her I could tell she was holding back tears. I was happy she was—because I can't handle tears.

"Look, I'm really—"She interrupted me again.

"I heard you the first time!" She said, not moving. I didn't even see her lips move.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. She unfroze for a minute, just to sit down at the table. I followed her action, only I sat across from her. She put the book away and just sat there for a minute, looking at the ground. I looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone." She said, not looking at me. Her voice was sorrow. I understood what she met right away.

"Ok. I know how you feel." I said, trying to level with her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No you don't! Your Cody Rhodes…." She said, in an unreadable tone.

"I'm Cody Rhodes, I know. You're saying that likes it a bad thing." I said, acting normal.

"It kind of is. You're a **total jerk**. No offense, your just not the depressed type. You're more of the bragging type, or the 'I'm to good for everyone type.'" She said, in an accusing voice.

"Me? A total jerk? Naw! You just don't know me…." I said. I felt weird, saying all of these things. Especially to a girl like Eve. I barley ever talked to her, and now I was like an open book to her.

She raised her eyebrow, not believing a word I said. "I don't believe that. I don't believe a word your saying."

"Of chores you wouldn't. Because you're too **stupid **to know when someone is telling you the truth." I said, kind of in an angry tone.

She made a face. "I'm not taking this anymore. I'm leaving." She said, fed up with me. It made my kind of mad.

"Good, nobody wants you here anyways!" I said, with too much enthusiasm, it sounded like I cared too much, but I really didn't care at all.

**--Eve's POV—**

I took my things and slammed the door without looking back at him. He was **such a jerk**. Did he really think I would believe his lies? I hate people who try to level with me, when it's just a joke. I wasn't looking forward to the next training.


	4. I survived another day wCody & Miz

**The rest of the week- **_Went by slow and boring. Talked to Maria and Layla. They have both been a lot of help. I watched TNA, and all they had for Evan, now Matt Sydal, was a promo for his debut. Even if it was just a promo, I loved seeing his face. He's not listed on superstars on yet, sadly. That's where I will spend most of my weeks, nothing better to do. Time has been flying by without me even realizing. It's already been one week. Now it's Tuesday, but if felt like a Thursday. Too bad it wasn't Thursday, and then TNA would be on. It's the high point of my week. _

I woke up at 10:38am. Overslept a little, but it didn't matter. There was no autograph signings for me, nothing major to do. No plain trips, we were already in Portland. I was sharing a room with Maria, but she was gone when I woke up. Probably with Dolph Ziggler—snotty, stuck up, a total ass, but she was in love with him—they always go out early for breakfast. She'd be back soon, but I didn't feel like waiting for her for once. I had no where to go, but I was going **somewhere **today! I couldn't stand being in this room anymore.

I changed out of my pajamas, put on jeans and a shirt, brushed my hair, and out the door I was. Didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't stopping. I'm sick of being depressed—sick of being numb. I'm not that kind of girl—at least not **today**.

When I closed the door two tall people caught my eyes. _Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton. Again? Why have I been a Legacy magnet lately? _I thought to myself. They didn't look so happy to see me. I didn't do anything—I'm pretty sure. They were walking towards me, and my heart pounds got heavier. Why…why always me? They stopped in front of me, tapping me so I couldn't just leave.

"Looky what we have here." Ted said, looking at Randy.

"A girl without her _precious _**Evan **to save her." Randy said, straight faced taunting.

"Aw, how sad. He left her here, without even wanting her to come." Ted said, smirking, hoping that hurt me. **It did.**

"Aw! What are we going to do about that Ted?" Randy said, planning of ways to hurt me. You could tell.

"I don't know Randy. What **can **we do?" Ted said, glancing at both of us. My face probably looked intimidated or paranoid—probably both. I could tell because when they both looked at it, they smirked at each other.

"Eve, are you sad that Evan left?" Randy said, faking a look that he actually cared.

"Yeah" I said, barley getting it out of my voice. I sounded scared.

"Why don't you let me and Ted help? We can make it worthwhile." He said, smiling at Ted.

I didn't believe anything Randy said. He's worse than Cody, he's worse than anyone. "Really, how can you do that?" I faked a voice of confidence. I think they believed it, but I'm not sure.

Randy gave Ted a nod, and Ted understood. "Well, we have two ways. One, we can beat you merciless, until you lose all feeling. Then you won't feel pain!" He said, acting like it was a good thing to be numb. I was already there.

"Second choice is, we just kill you right here right now." Randy said, his smirk turning into a serious look.

"You have 30 seconds to answer, or **we pick for you**." Ted said, his smirk also turning serious.

I wasn't going to answer, that's a fact. I sat there for the 30 seconds staring at both of them, with them staring back with blank, emotionless faces. Randy counting down the seconds in his head, with Ted probably picking the fate. I don't believe Ted or Randy could or would kill me. Legacy's nothing but a wrestling stable—probably more to them thou. Still, they wouldn't.

"Times up, Eve." Randy said, looking at Ted.

"And we've decided, were going to beat you up first, and then were going to kill you." Ted said, griming.

"You can't do **anything **to me! You guys are nothing but fakers. Your all talk no action!" I said. I don't know where I have been getting this confidence lately—but it hasn't been coming in handy. Their faces both harden and they narrowed me down.

"You don't know what were capable of, eve. Your about to find out." They said, both coming closer to me. I felt scared, but I couldn't show it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone. I didn't see their face, but I saw the back of their head. Black hair, black shirt, and not to muscular. That only could be one person.

"Evan?" I said, lightly. I doubt it could be, but you never know. It was probably a stupid thing to say. Ted and Randy looked over to him, but then I saw his face.

_Cody Rhodes? _I thought to myself. Is he here to help Legacy? I don't know if I could take them all on! He glanced at me, then at Randy and Ted, than stood beside me.

"You here to help us Cody?" Ted said, looking at me still.

Cody glanced at me, but I was glaring at them. "No, I'm here to help Eve." He said, confident. I turned a little at him, but he was glaring at his friends. They gave him a look.

"Are you **serious?**" Randy said, there smile soon faded into a glare at Cody, and they soon forgot I was here.

"Yeah I'm serious. Don't mess with her." Cody said protective.

Ted raised his eyebrow, "Since when did you become her friend? Or more likely her **slave**." He snorted.

Cody laughed a little and didn't answer.

'I thought so. So you're just going to quit Legacy for a _girl_? Or should I say, kicked out of Legacy—for a girl?!" Randy got angry. He glared at me.

Again, Cody didn't answer.

Randy gave Ted a look, and instantly Ted picked up on it. It was like Ted could read Randy's mind just by one look. But to me, it was an unreadable look. They turn their backs to us, and slowly but silently slithered away. They were soon out of sight. I looked up at Cody, but he was staring at the place they once stood. I didn't want to talk first; I wouldn't know what to say anyways. He held me, protectively, then let go. It felt awkward, especially since it wasn't Evan. I wish it was Evan. Cody looked at me, than started to talk.

"Watch out for them, they don't seem to like you much."Cody said, acting protective still. **I wasn't his to protect. **

"I already knew that. I could have handled Ted and Randy **without your help**." I said, it came out ruder than I wanted it to. But I shouldn't feel bad, right? I mean, it is Cody Rhodes and he isn't the nicest person ever.

He didn't look offended, he ignored the comment. "You're welcome." He said, smirking a little.

"Whatever." I said, trying to walk off but he blocked my path.

"You're just going to leave? Without thanking me or anything?" He said. What was he expecting me to do? Get on my hands and knees and bow? That's not happening!

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I said. I really sounded like a bitch, but it's only Cody so I didn't care. I tried to move past him again, but he blocked me again.

"What's the rush? Where are you going?" He said, trying to reason with me.

"I don't know yet, just somewhere far far away." I said, pushing him, but he held me back still. It was making me frustrated now.

"Far Far away? Would you like to see a movie? We could go to a theater that's far away." He said, smiling at the tone of his voice. He tried to make it flirty, but it didn't turn me on. The offer actually sounded great. I've been dying to see a movie—but no one would ever go with me. He was just not the one I was hoping for thou, but if it was the only way I could get out…

"Cody Rhodes, you know I hate you to death, but I've been dying to get out…" I said, but he interrupted me with a smile.

"So that's a yes? I get to go on a date with you?!" His voice sounded excited. He confused me, I thought he hated me. Legacy doesn't talk to anyone, let alone leave the arena with anyone.

"It's not a date, but it's a yes." I said, sounding fed up. Hope this wasn't a trick….

"Great! Come on, I'll drive us." Cody said, as we both started for the elevator. It was a smooth way down, no stops along the way. At least I was away from Randy and Ted. I don't trust them and probably never will. I mean, I don't trust Cody—but I was starting to.

We went into the parking lot, as Cody looked for his car. I would have helped, but I didn't know what it looked like. He found it eventually. It was black, and looked pretty fancy. I'm not good with cars, so I don't know what kind of car it was.

"Like my car?" Cody said, smirking. He saw me staring at it—judging it in my head.

"It's a nice car." I said, not knowing how to answer. I mean, I don't want to make him mad, but I don't want him to him I'm interested. **I don't like Cody Rhodes**.

"Eve! Hey wait up!" I heard, and I turned around. It was natural to look when someone calls your name, wasn't it? I saw Cody roll his eyes. It was Mike the Miz.

I knew Mike had a crush on me, but he was the last—second to last. Cody was the last—guy I was interested in. He came up to me—ignoring Cody.

"Where are you going?" He said, his tone was high and he tried to lower it back to normal.

"Oh, Cody and I are going to the movies." I said, rolling my eyes a little.

"Oh" he said, looking disappointed, "What are you guys going to see?"

"We don't know yet. We're just going to pick something when we get there." Cody rudely interrupted, The Miz made a face.

"You can come! If you like…" My offer almost sounded like a plea, I didn't want it to be just me and Cody. Even though I didn't like Miz, he would still break those awkward silences. Cody looked like he wanted to kill me, hoping Mike would say no. You know the Miz…

"Of course I would Eve." He said, ignoring Cody. Frankly, he didn't care what Cody thought. He's the Miz and he's "awesome". The Miz smirked at Cody.

Cody looked like he wanted to kill the Miz at this point. But he couldn't say no now. Cody just got in his car, and waited for us to get in. The Miz called shotgun, which was another thing Cody wasn't thrilled about, and I sat in the back behind Mike.

-**Cody's POV**-

I drove the car quickly, anticipating when we got there. I hate Mike, **hate**, and after this incident, he was the most hated superstar to me. I'll be sure to have Legacy whip the smirk off his face when I get the chance. I couldn't say no for Mike to come, that would make Eve mad. Another thing, Mikes not sitting by her at the movies! He's too into her…he just wants to get in her pants. At least she doesn't look into him. I hope she's not.

On the way, Mike kept making the stupidest jokes. I just kept quiet while Eve laughed—it was a fake laugh though. We pulled up into the movie theater parking lot, and Mike jumped out of the car before it stopped moving.

"Just let me and Eve out here. We'll meet you inside." He said, smirking at Eve. Eve didn't look too pleased.

"Fine." I said unwillingly. I **was **going to kill him officially now when I got the chance. I watched him walk away with her, trying to put his arm around her but she grabbed his hand and threw it back at his side. _That's what he gets! _I thought.

I quickly parked the car. The thought of them together alone made me hurry. I knew nothing was going to happen, but I just didn't like him. I don't trust him. When I walked in I saw Eve and Mike in line for Terminator 'The Salvation'.

_Ha! Mike hates action movies! This shall be fun…_ I thought to myself. This truly was a great day after all.

"Hey guys. We're seeing Terminator?" I asked, smirking to myself.

"Yeah. Why, you don't like action, Cody?" Mike said, trying to make me look bad. I don't know why he's so confident. He hates these anyways. We'll see who has the last laugh….

"No, no I love action. I just thought you didn't like them." I said, a little tauntingly. He hid his worried look.

"No, I love them. " He lied well.

"Okay, whatever." I said, ending this. I wasn't going to start a fight over the stupidest thing. He won't last long in this movie anyways.

We all got are tickets and headed for the concession stand.

"What do you want, Eve, I'll buy you anything." Mike asked Eve. I groaned a little. I was sick of Mike.

"It's okay, Mike, all I want is popcorn and I'll just share Cody's." She said, making an excuse. She didn't even know if I was getting popcorn, but at least I know she still knows I exist. And that means I would half to sit next to her, right? Nice excuse…

I ordered a large popcorn and a medium soda, Eve got a medium coke, and Mike got a water.

_Leave it to The Miz._ I thought.

We walked in a few minutes late for the movie, but it was just previews anyways. We got a seat in the very back—Eve picked it—and she sat in the middle. Hey, at least I was sitting by here and not that **thing**. I just had to keep an eye on him. So far he was fine, fixing his hair and tweeting. I was holding a popcorn bucket, and she was eating out of it.

At least she's not one of those divas that won't eat because she thinks she's fat or something. I liked that about her. Her eyes focused on the screen, laughing at a joke and smiling at a compliment in those stupid love previews. She was so beautiful—I can't believe I never noticed this before. Her skin was tan and smooth looking. Her eyes were sparkling off the light of the screen; her hair had the perfect amount of curls, beautiful brown color. Her smile was bright and perfect to. I see why Evan Bourne—I almost snarled at the name—liked her so much.

But if he really cared, why didn't he let her come with her? When you have a beautiful girl like that in the palm of your hands, why would you leave her out for someone to take her? Why would you say give me a year? What's going to happen in a year? This was hurting my head! She's too good for him anyways! All he is is a nerdy boy who playing video games all day!

I laughed a little, but stopped myself. The movie was starting. I ignored it.

Was Evan really coming back? Was he lying to get away from Eve? Was there another girl? No. Evans dumb—but not that dumb. He would never leave a girl like that. Look at her, she's amazing. Funny, smart, self-conscious, humble, beautiful, and everything I want in a girl. One problem—I was everything she hated in a guy and Evan was everything she wanted. I was loud, annoying, rude, ugly—maybe--, cocky, arrogant, and probably to her intimidating.

But she needs help. She's really depressed about Evan leaving, and that might be a good thing for me. I have problems to. I needed her and I think she needs me. She needs someone to look after her—protect her. I need someone to get my mind off the stress-like a drug. She already helps when she smiles, but if she could be mine—that would make my life. Coming home to that would be like coming home to Heaven every day. I wouldn't abuse that privilege like Evan did, he's pressing his luck.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Mike the Miz gag. I knew he couldn't handle this, but he was still there. Wait a few more minutes, than he won't be able to take it anymore. My eyes focused back to the movie, and I started paying attention.

-**Eve's POV-**

I heard The Miz gag and silently laughed. I knew Mike couldn't handle this, but that was a good thing! That means I could leave early and no more Cody or Mike. I mean, I don't hate them but Cody creeps me out and Mike…he's Mike.  
Why did I hate Cody so much? Ugh. I remember why now. He's Legacy. He isn't the best person to be around. He really doesn't seem so bad right now though.

He was looking at the movie; his paleish skin looked smooth the way the light was on it, his eyes looks wet and nice with the screen on them. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he looked back at me and smiled. I didn't smile back but I quickly turned back to the movie. I heard him hide a laugh. I really hope he doesn't think I like him.

Mike gagged again but this time I heard him speak,

"Eve, I feel sick. I think I have the flu. Can we please go?" He stressed the words flu and go. I knew it wouldn't be long.

"Sure, Mike, hold on a sec." I looked at Cody, "Mike says he has the flu, can we please go?" I said, my voice sounded innocently cute that time. I liked that.

"Sure." Cody said, rolling his eyes, expecting this. He muttered something as we both followed Mike out of the theater.

Cody got Mike a popcorn bucket to puke in as we left the theater. It was going to be a long, silent ride home. Couldn't wait…

Cody drove, but this time I sat shotgun and Mike sat behind me. I couldn't risk getting sick—even if he wasn't really sick. At least I had control of the radio this time, 96.3. Cody didn't mind that I used his radio—without asking. It made the quiet ride less boring. It was pretty boring with Mike telling jokes I didn't even understand the first time, but I had to be nice and laugh. The radio made the ride go by faster.

When we got there, Cody parked and it seemed like Mike jumped out of the car right when he cut the engine. I got out, and so did Cody, a little bit after. Mike looked at me.

"I'm sorry I ruined it. We'll go on a real date soon." He said, acting like I cared.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Mike. Go get better. See you around." I said, rushing for him to leave.

He sighed, "See you around, Eve." He said, turning and walking away.

I waited for Cody, to be polite. He got out of the car and looked surprise that I was really still there. I see why.

"Thank you, Cody for taking me." I said, politely but it was kind of fake. You could tell.

He smiled "Your welcome. Sorry about Mike." He said. _Like I really care! I hate Mike…._ I wish I could have said, but oh well.

"It's okay." I paused, staring at his feet. "See you around?" I said, hoping to leave.

His face stayed the same "Yeah, see you around. But please Eve, stay out of trouble for once." He said, laughing a little.

I smiled, "I will try my best." I said, turning around.

"Bye" He said, watching me walk away. I was happy. **I survived another day. **


End file.
